Hikari no Tabibito
Hikari no Tabibito ~Koukyoukyoku dai 40-ban yori~ (光の旅人 ～交響曲第40番より～ lit. Traveler of the Light ~from Symphony No. 40~) is the fourth track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 6 and one of the three Musik featured in Big Sister and Little Brother. The song is based on the Molto Allegro movement of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Symphony No. 40 in G minor. Lyrics TV Size The song was never used as an ending theme, but a TV Size version was officially released. Japanese= 暗闇と光を 彷徨っている心は 寒さに凍え切って 固く閉ざされていた 扉を締めて かたくかたく鍵をかけるのだ 暗闇と光を 行き来する旅人よ 磨かれていくたびに また強くなってゆく宝石 全ての経験を力に 遠い山の頂を目指していても 一歩ずつでしか前に進めはしないだろう きっと誰もがそうだ 踏みしめていったあとが道になる |-| Romaji= Kurayami to hikari o samayotteiru kokoro wa Samusa ni kogoe kitte kataku tozasareteita Tobira wo shimete, kataku kataku kagi wo kakeru no da Kurayami to hikari o ikiki suru tabibito yo Migakareteiku tabi ni mata tsuyoku natte iku houseki Subete no keiken o chikara ni Tooi yama no itadaki wo mezashite itemo Ippo zutsu de shika, mae ni susume wa shinaidarou Kitto daremo ga sou da Fumishimete itta ato ga michi ni naru |-| English (official)= The heart wandering darkness and light Froze completely in the cold and was tightly closed Fasten the door and lock it nice and tight O traveler, who goes back and forth between darkness and light Gem that gets stronger each time it is polished Turn all experience into strength Even if you aim for the top of a distant mountain By taking one step at a time... (incomplete) Full Japanese= 暗闇と光を 彷徨っている心は 寒さに凍え切って 固く閉ざされていた 扉を締めて かたくかたく鍵をかけるのだ 暗闇と光を 行き来する旅人よ 磨かれていくたびに また強くなってゆく宝石 全ての経験を力に 遠い山の頂を目指していても 一歩ずつでしか前に進めはしないだろう きっと誰もがそうだ 踏みしめていったあとが道になる 暗闇と光を 彷徨っている心は 寒さに凍え切って 固く閉ざされていた 扉を締めて かたくかたく鍵をかけるのだ 暗闇と光を 行き来する旅人よ 磨かれていくたびに また強くなってゆく宝石 全ての経験を力に 暗闇と光を 彷徨っている心は 寒さに凍え切って 固く閉ざされていた 暗闇と光を 行き来する旅人よ 磨かれていくたびに また強くなってゆく また強くなってゆく また強くなってゆく 時に絶望や悲しみを感じても 少しずつ時が君の背中を押して前に 進んでいくのだろう 道なき道でも誰かの声がする 暗闇と光を 彷徨っている心は 寒さに凍え切って 固く閉ざされていた 扉を締めて かたくかたく鍵をかけるのだ 暗闇と光を 行き来する旅人よ 磨かれていくたびに また強くなってゆく宝石 全ての経験を力に |-| Romaji= Kurayami to hikari o samayotteiru kokoro wa Samusa ni kogoe kitte kataku tozasareteita Tobira wo shimete, kataku kataku kagi wo kakeru no da Kurayami to hikari o ikiki suru tabibito yo Migakareteiku tabi ni mata tsuyoku natte iku houseki Subete no keiken o chikara ni Tooi yama no itadaki wo mezashite itemo Ippo zutsu de shika, mae ni susume wa shinaidarou Kitto daremo ga sou da Fumishimete itta ato ga michi ni naru Kurayami to hikari o samayotteiru kokoro wa Samusa ni kogoe kitte kataku tozasareteita Tobira wo shimete, kataku kataku kagi wo kakeru no da Kurayami to hikari o ikiki suru tabibito yo Migakareteiku tabi ni mata tsuyoku natte iku houseki Subete no keiken o chikara ni Kurayami to hikari o samayotteiru kokoro wa Samusa ni kogoe kitte kataku tozasareteita Kurayami to hikari o ikiki suru tabibito yo Migakareteiku tabi ni mata tsuyoku natte iku Mata tsuyoku natte iku, mata tsuyoku natte iku Toki ni zetsubou ya kanashimi o kanjite mo Sukoshi zutsu toki ga kimi no senaka o oshite mae ni Susunde iku no darou Michi naki michi demo dareka no koe ga suru Kurayami to hikari o samayotteiru kokoro wa Samusa ni kogoe kitte kataku tozasareteita Tobira wo shimete, kataku kataku kagi wo kakeru no da Kurayami to hikari o ikiki suru tabibito yo Migakareteiku tabi ni mata tsuyoku natte iku houseki Subete no keiken o chikara ni Story In Big Sister and Little Brother, Mozart "heard" Wagner's negative emotions coming from his Musik in Valhalla. The emotions "spilled over to his heart," which compelled him to use his Musik for the first time after it was stolen away by Wagner. Bach described the moment as Mozart synchronizing with Wagner's heart. The Musik itself covered the surroundings with ice, rendering nearby objects brittle. Thus, he was able to free Kyougo and Himeka Otowa, Bach, and Akira Mitsuru from being bound by Wagner's Musik. The Musik also inspired Schubert and Bach to use their Musik again after similarly losing them. Trivia * Mozart composed two symphonies in minor keys, both being in G minor. Both were featured in the series as Musik, the other one being Shippudotou. Interestingly, both remixes were performed by Akinori Nakagawa, who has starred before in musicals about Mozart. In addition, both Musik involves Motz undoing his braid. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Mozart Musik